steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HandsomeRob
Hiya Hello, Zelos here =) this is going great quite alot youve decieded for this conworld, what are you going tod o with it once finsiehd? :Hey... no plans yet. I just like collecting stuff. I really don't even plan to "finish" - just to keep adding more to it. HandsomeRob 14:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh? Well I am workign on mine for a future story I am going to write =) But also for general usage of vairous things The Emperor Zelos 18:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) where do you get all the pics from? The Emperor Zelos 15:12, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I do a LOT of Google Image Searching. I keep a very large collection of images I've found around the web. Sometimes I will combine multiple found images into one scene... then I have a few filters I run in Photoshop to give all the photos a similar feel.HandsomeRob 20:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I am working on a web based RPG, kind of like a mob wars type thing, nothing too fancy yet, but the world you created here would make a great backdrop. Any chance of using it? How did you create your maps they are incredible? Forgot to login when I asked about using it for a game. :) I would of course give you full credit. :Feel free to use anything you see here. I'll just ask that you supply me with a link or something so I can see what you've come up with. The maps were made with Adobe Illustrator - I'm a professional cartographer by trade, so I've had a lot of practice :) HandsomeRob 13:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rob - I'm wondering if you're taking commissions at this time? 01:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Jesse : I'll consider it. What do you have in mind? HandsomeRob (talk) 13:27, August 4, 2014 (UTC) A question! : : Hello HandsomeRob! Awesome maps and world out here, it definitely has that steampunk vibe! Question on Sorol though; are there any ways to find the data on the world, especially on the maps? I only saw bits of those on other sites (cbg, Cartographer's Guild). RajXiunLyoko / Adia! 13:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sorol was hosted on wikispaces, which at some point decided to end free hosting for non-educational sites. I was forced to pull the site at that point, but I do still have all of the maps stored locally here. If there's something in particular that you are looking for, I'll see if there's a way to get it to you, but as I am no longer working on Sorol, I have no plans to set up hosting for that information anywhere. Sorry! HandsomeRob (talk) 18:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) 'Sorol Again...' Huge fan of all your work for years. I recently decided to come back to a project involving Sorol and was crushed that it's down. Can I buy or get access to the maps you created? The only ones I had downloaded were NW Azhnar, Faridar Political, Azhnar Political. I've managed to track down the following: Allal, Amakal, Central/Western/Eastern Astlania, Gurhana, Central Jalaun, Western Jalaun, Fezabar, Nanheri, Nayan, Mucai, Selessea, Northern Kondonga, Roux, Sorol-Roux, Jkarab Sea and Eastern Zazima. Thanks and love your work. I've been working on an RPG setting for this (Steampulp) as well but have been taking a break for awhile. In the interests of seeing more, I would love to see the map for Hallandy completed! Kilgs (talk) 04:17, October 7, 2017 (UTC)